Passion of a Psycho
by SecretWriterPoM
Summary: Rico wants to show Kowalski how much he cares for him. Rated M, warning for sex scene and yaoi. Requested.


**A/N: Requested; review.**

* * *

><p>Skipper looked up from his newspaper and eyed his men. He planned on taking the boys out for snow cones, a treat for their impressive performance on their recent missions and training. "Private," he called out and gestured the little penguin over lightly.<p>

Private skipped over merrily from where he had been playing with his Lunacorns and stood at attention. "Yes Skippah?" The private tilted his head quizzically.

"Want to go out for snow cones?" Skipper smirked, already knowing the answer.

Delighted surprise lit up in the young penguin's eyes. "Oh yes!" Private clapped his flippers together in excitement.

Skipper chuckled and got up from his concrete seat. He strode toward the ladder, with Private close behind him. He came to a halt and turned around to face the other two penguins on his team. "Alright boys, Private and I are going out for snow cones," he stated, "are you two going to come along for a tasty treat?"

Kowalski shook his head from his spot near the lab door and replied, "I need to work on some important inventions; I'm close to a breakthrough."

"Rico, how about you?"

Rico looked up from the television and looked at his leader with a thoughtful expression. He glanced at Kowalski, who was writing something on his clipboard with a pensive look on his features. The corner ends of Rico's beak turned upwards at the sight as he made a decision. He looked back at his leader and shook his head. "Nuh uh. Staying here."

Skipper shook his head slightly. "Come on Private." He gestured with his flipper at the smaller penguin at his side. "Let's get us some snow cones."

"Yay!" Private clapped his flippers together enthusiastically. The two penguins went up the ladder and disappeared from sight. They would be back soon with their tasty treats.

Rico started staring at Kowalski, watching him write down whatever on his clipboard. "Walski!" he called over to the taller penguin.

The taller looked up for a moment at him before looking back down on the clipboard. "Yes Rico?" Kowalski tapped the end of his pencil on his beak as he paid half of his attention to the maniac and another half on the equations and sketches on his clipboard.

"Sit," Rico grunted and patted the spot on the ground next to him.

Kowalski looked up slightly, enough so he could look at Rico in the eyes. "Rico, I-"

He was interrupted by Rico saying more firmly, "Sit."

Kowalski sighed, "I really have to finish this." The scholar bird showed him his clipboard that had many sketches and equations written on the paper. "I'm almost done with it." Without another word; Kowalski waddled into his lab and closed it behind him.

Rico sighed sadly to himself, very disappointed. He really did like Kowalski but, at times, he felt as if the other didn't even care for him as a friend at all. He wasn't even sure if Kowalski loved him either, but he was hoping he did. He wanted to show his feelings to him, but he didn't know how he could do that. He relied on impulse for most of his decisions...so, that's what he would do this time.

The psychotic penguin grinned deviously and looked at the lab door. He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Kowalski continued to scribble complex equations and patterns on his clipboard. He paused for a moment to think about other things that didn't have to do with math or science.<p>

He felt bad for brushing Rico off like that, but he honestly wanted to finish his work. He realized with a painful realization that he had been ignoring and leaving Rico alone very often recently. He never meant to. He liked being around Rico. No. He _loved_ being around Rico. He wouldn't dare to admit it, but he had found himself growing very fond of the maniac. In fact, he had grown to _love_ him. These were very strong feelings that Kowalski had difficulty comprehending.

_'I'll make time for Rico,' _Kowalski thought, making a mental note about it. He looked down at the clipboard and pencil in his flippers. '_Once I finish my work.'_

He then continued to jot down notes on his clipboard, nodding to himself in agreement to what he wrote down. He grew in so much depth into it; he had not noticed the lab door opening and closing or the fact that a click sounded, signaling that it was now locked.

Rico slowly crept up behind Kowalski, looking a tad bit nervous but determined. What happened next couldn't be taken away. Courage suddenly swept across him and he finally made a move. He slowly wrapped his flippers from behind around Kowalski's waist and pulled him close.

Kowalski froze and nearly dropped the items in his flippers from shock.

"R-Rico?" the taller avian stuttered nervously, recognizing the body shape that grinded against his back. "What are you doing?"

Rico ignored what he was asked and brushed his beak up and down Kowalski's neck. He wasn't shy as he ground their bodies together to create a heated friction. He pressed himself closer to Kowalski, forcing their bodies to bask in each others intensifying warmth. He was pleasurably spooning the taller penguin with that sly grin his.

"Walski…" Rico purred in a seductive tone.

This sent shivers down Kowalski's spine. This time he did drop the items in his flippers.

Kowalski had no idea what was going on, much less understanding why Rico was doing this. He was surprised in himself that he was actually _enjoying_ it. He wanted to do something against it, but he felt frozen by Rico's stimulating actions. His face burned with an intensity as strong as the sun. His face was as red as a cherry, and his eyes were wide with confusion and shock. He stiffened when Rico went even further with his exciting actions. Rico had slid his flippers down to his sides and began to make circles on them so he was massaging Kowalski's hips.

Kowalski finally was broken from his frozen state and unintentionally moaned softly at the action. He never expected this from Rico, but he wasn't going to think too much about it. It felt so good... Rico was wiping away all his doubts with ease.

Every touch felt like a burst of happiness and excitement to the scientist. The gentle glide of flippers and the brushes of Rico's beak going up and down his neck. Rico's hot and husky breath was intoxicating and sending pleasured but quiet moans out of the scientist's beak. Kowalski felt something in-between his legs but ignored it, as he was too caught up in the moment. He moaned even louder as Rico became more forceful in massaging his hips.

Rico felt himself get more aroused when Kowalski moaned. The maniac just loved that sound. He decided to step up his game and pushed himself further onto Kowalski, squishing the scientist in-between him and the table. Rico stopped brushing his beak up his neck and started nipping and kissing it. He was pleased when Kowalski shivered at the action. Rico started to lick his neck too, still massaging Kowalski's hips.

"R-Rico," Kowalski's voice quivered. "W-why?"

Rico didn't answer and turned the scientist around, momentarily ceasing his actions of affection.

Kowalski was strangely disappointed when Rico had stopped, but he didn't have the courage to show it. He was still hesitant at the events taking place but yet he felt aroused and excited, which something he never knew he would feel in his life.

Rico slowly inched closer as Kowalski took a few steps back. Kowalski bumped his back against the work table, trapped and cornered. He fumbled his flippers around the table, trying to make an attempt at escape as he sent various chemicals and papers onto the ground. Rico pressed his flippers on Kowalski's chest and gently rubbed them up and down. The feathers splayed out where touched and the ones close rose with excitement and jealously in need of attention. The white feathers seemed to be drawn to Rico's black feathers.

The plumage on Kowalski rose up even higher in ecstasy as the flippers roamed and petted all over his body. He watched as Rico slowly leaned in closer, which he reacted by drawing his head back as much as he could, though it was futile.

"What are you doing?" Kowalski's voice came out calmer then he had expected. Rico half smiled, the scar lifting up with the features of his face, his eyes half lidded. Kowalski couldn't help but think he looked handsome that way, maybe...a bit sexy too.

"Want Kowalski…" Rico answered finally in that same seductive tone.

Kowalski froze at these words. His eyes went wide as a moon and his anticipation grew as Rico's beak approached his own.

Rico smashed his beak against Kowalski's and enveloped him in a heated kiss. He pulled Kowalski tightly against his chest and held Kowalski's rump with a sense of possession. He glided his flippers over Kowalski's bum, not going too high but going as low as he pleased, often brushing the tall penguin's tail feathers.

Kowalski took a moment, but he moaned into this kiss with half lidded eyes and kissed Rico back passionately. He closed his eyes fully when he went up to brush his flipper roughly through Rico's mohawk. He wasn't thinking anymore and was only acting, which is why he didn't notice Rico begin to hump him.

Rico was more then pleased when Kowalski returned the kiss. He slipped his tongue into the strategist's beak and Kowalski did the same with his. They battled their tongues together; Rico easily being the dominant. He smirked into the kiss and slowly moved his flippers so they could go in-between Kowalski's legs, humping a bit more forcefully. He himself was getting aroused and was positive Kowalski was too. The size of Kowalski's cock only supported his thoughts.

Kowalski gasped and broke the kiss when Rico grasped his member, which made the maniac let out a moan of need. He never realized Rico would do something like that. He looked nervously at the delighted and psychotic looking penguin. Kowalski was about to say something, but Rico gave Kowalski's member a loving tug. Kowalski gasped and moaned when Rico stroked it, interrupting him.

"W-what are you doing?" he finally managed to ask Rico huskily.

The weapons expert smirked and answered again, "Want Kowalski."

Kowalski finally understood what he meant by that. He wanted to run away, thinking this was a bad idea, but Rico's movements had left his mind foggy, and he could no longer process anything in his mind. He didn't think anymore and brought his own flippers down out of instinct and blind lust. He grasped Rico's own member, earning a pleasured moan from its owner.

"Walski…" Rico droned out.

The way he said it made Kowalski shiver in delight. He flashed Rico a sly grin and the maniac lost all sense of sexual restraint.

Rico tackled Kowalski on top of the table and smothered the other one in rough kisses. Kowalski felt ecstatic and highly aroused as he moaned and returned half of the kisses. He felt his member slowly growing and hardening, and he could tell it was the same for Rico when his member started poking his leg.

Rico planted kisses on his neck and slowly started to kiss lower. He licked forcefully and intensely around in a circle where a nipple would be and earned long, loud moans from Kowalski. He went lower and lower until he was in between Kowalski's legs so he was staring at the head of Kowalski's boner. He looked up expectantly at the taller penguin.

Without much thought, Kowalski nodded in a 'go ahead' signal. Rico was elated with this and wasted no time in licking Kowalski's dick. He rolled his tongue all around it, which earned even louder moans from Kowalski.

"Oh Rico..." Kowalski rasped, "don't stop." Kowalski was overwhelmed with the passion he was receiving and fell backwards. His toes curled up in pleasure, and Rico could feel his own cock growing in size at the sight.

Rico started to jerk himself off, using his other flipper to massage the base of Kowalski's dick. He then licked up the length slowly which made Kowalski go numb from pleasure. He looked up and saw a trail of saliva from his cock to Rico's beak, just looking at it sent him in a rush of arousal, making his member grow to its full length.

_'Oh God,'_ Kowalski thought. '_Why hadn't this happened before? What have I been missing?'_

Kowalski was at full length when Rico started sucking the head alone, like how someone would suck a milkshake through a straw. Kowalski gasped at the action and stiffened. Rico smirked as he deep throated the body part and started to bob his head up and down. Kowalski shivered in complete arousal and ecstasy. He could feel himself already getting close. Rico knew this as well because he could already started to taste the pre-cum, which didn't taste all that bad.

"Close," Kowalski warned, panting like a dog.

Rico understood and removed his beak from body part and started to massage the base with both flippers. He then resumed licking hard circles at the head of the long boner. He saw Kowalski stiffen and took the piece of meat back into his beak, licking and sucking forcefully on it.

Kowalski's whole body tensed and, shouting Rico's name, he released into Rico's beak and the weapons expert took it all.

The weapons expert swallowed every drop of it and looked up at the panting scientist. He burped, "Yum!" before crawling on top of the other. '_My turn,'_ Rico thought with sly amusement. He went on top of Kowalski's chest and presented him with his own hard cock.

Kowalski looked up, and his eyes widened at the size of the erection in front of him. Rico looked down expectantly but impatiently. A small sly smile played on his beak with a raised brow that turned Kowalski on but made him nervous as well.

The strategist gulped and hesitantly started to experimentally lick the dicks head. Rico stiffened instantly, with his eyes fluttering backwards, and moaned pleasantly. This was much better then him doing it himself. More confident, Kowalski began to suck it, all the while rolling his tongue around it. He shifted their positions so he was sitting up more but so Rico was on his lap where he could still suck the maniac off. Kowalski no longer had doubts or regrets; he wanted this.

The psycho bird was in a bubble of happiness and already felt close from all the arousal and stimulating actions. "Cum!" Rico squealed.

Kowalski didn't slow down and went faster and more forceful with his procedures. Rico stiffened and curled his toes, squeezing Kowalski's shoulders. He then released his seed into Kowalski's mouth that came out in bucket loads. Kowalski nearly gagged by the amount of sperm but managed to swallow everything, licking his beak. It tasted better then he had thought it would.

The maniac's cock dribbled out some cum from his powerful orgasm and onto Kowalski's chest. Rico then fell on top of the other, both panting hard.

"Rico," Kowalski gulped, both from nervousness and for the need of air. "Do you…do you have feelings for me?"

"Uh huh." Rico nodded. He grinned, his idea had actually worked, and he was pleased with the results of it. Actions do speak louder then words. He would have to listen to Skipper's words more often.

The scientist smiled. "I have some…deep feelings for you...as well," Kowalski chuckled as he tried to regain his breathing.

Those words made Rico feel more elated then he had ever been in his life. He enveloped Kowalski into a tight but caring bear hug. "Love you Walski," Rico murmured huskily and breathed hot air into his ear hole.

Kowalski went a deep shade of red and shivered pleasantly. "I love you too Rico," he murmured.

Rico suddenly scrambled off of him and slowly positioned himself at Kowalski's entrance. "Can we?" Rico blinked his ice blue eyes at him in an almost pleading gesture. His cock twitched, as it had already started to harden just from thinking about it.

Kowalski chuckled, "Fire away."

Rico, more then happy to comply, thrusted his member into Kowalski. The scientist yelped in pain and cringed. Rico stared at him with concern but pumped himself inside of Kowalski, hoping to rid of some of the pain. His cock was already growing harder from this and couldn't help but moan when the tight walls clamped on his erection. It took all his restraint to start making love right there, but he waited.

"Go?" Rico asked after a few moments.

A couple of seconds went by before Kowalski nodded in response. Rico pulled out quickly, earning a wince from Kowalski, before slamming back in.

He repeated the process over and over again, grunting with each thrust. Kowalski's groans of pain slowly turned into moans of pleasure. Their bodies started to grow in temperature from the passion with the hot, sexy air that surrounded them like an intoxicating bubble. Rico held a sly, dominant smirk while Kowalski had a pleased expression, eyes fluttering back.

The force of their bodies colliding made Kowalski slide back and forth on the table, causing chemicals, papers and more to fall to the ground. Rico held Kowalski's rear so he could thrust his already fully sized cock into the scientist. Kowalski gripped the edges of the table with his flippers for additional help. With a grunt, the psychotic penguin raised Kowalski's bum for a better position and thrusted harder and faster then before.

Rico continued to slam into the taller penguin, aching to release. He felt himself getting close and announced this to the other. "Cum, cum!" he grunted.

"Do it," Kowalski panted, noting his own member had been growing in size and hardness. "I-inside of m-me, p-please."

Rico nodded, more then pleased with the request. He continued to slam his cock into Kowalski's entrance and went at an even faster pace, so it wasn't even a second before he re-entered the tight, warm and wet entrance. He felt himself hanging onto the edge as he neared.

"Kowalski!" Rico shouted.

"Rico!" Kowalski shouted back, feeling pre-cum trickle inside of him.

Rico did a final hard thrust and went as deep as he could with his back arching. He growled as he released with his fluids spraying out in a forceful and powerful orgasm into the cloaca. Kowalski came too, with his own seed spraying all over Rico's chest and sprinkling on his own, making the feathers sticky from the substance. The pressure was a lot for the both of them and it was a lot of seed to take in as well. Some leaked out from Kowalski's cloaca and trickled onto the work table.

When Rico's orgasm ended; he panted and fell on top of Kowalski once more. He snuggled into Kowalski's chest feathers to get comfortable and to enjoy this moment with his new found lover. Kowalski's feathers smelt of burnt flesh, fish and chlorine. He liked it.

"We should do this more often," Kowalski murmured as he brought Rico up higher and wrapped his sleek flippers around him, ignoring the sticky mess they left on the worktable and themselves.

Rico nodded in agreement, too tired to say much of anything.

"Good night Rico," Kowalski breathed and closed his eyes with a peaceful grin.

Rico buried his beak into Kowalski's feathers and smiled as well. "Night Walski."


End file.
